A computer-based device executes files that are stored on local or remote storage devices and contain program code that directs operations for the computer-based device. Such executable files include, for example, binary executables, shared program code libraries, link libraries, and program files interpreted by an interpreter for execution. An executable file stored on a storage device can become corrupted as a result of malicious action in the form of trojans, viruses, or other malware that infiltrate the storage device and modify the file. Errors in storage and transport operations on the executable file data, as well as defects in the storage medium, for instance, can also cause corruption.
When executed by a computer-based device, corrupted executable files cause undesirable operation, including indeterminate device behavior, program faults, corruption of other files and system crashes. In addition, malware-based corruption can subvert an executing computer-based device to compromise system and enterprise security.